


Patricide

by Lunik



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunik/pseuds/Lunik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling from the Bifrost, Loki finds himself in the snow fields of Jotunheim, where he finds he has a brother who is very much <em>not</em> Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patricide

"You killed him."

"You don't seem terrifically upset by that thought."

The first son of Laufey -- _second_ son -- watched the little Asgardian through narrowed eyes. Asgardian but, to believe his story, not Aesir. He wore blue skin and red eyes, and yes, even the markings of the house of Laufey but he was so small. Helblindi walked slowly around him where he stood, his head barely level with Helblindi's ribs. The little man straightened and shifted on his feet as if to follow, but stood still. Helblindi hadn't missed how stiffly he moved, or how he favoured one leg over the other. If it came to a fight, Loki Laufeyson would be so outmatched as to make in unnecessary.

There was something about him that drew notice. Something in the shape of him. He was pleasing in a way Aesir were not, and beautiful in ways no Jotun could match. And dangerous. That was all in the eyes and the unsubtle tilt of his smile.

"Upset?" Helblindi asked softly. "Not in truth. If you had not killed him, I would have done it myself."

"Oh?" asked his brother, with no trace of caution. "A matter of succession, I suppose?"

"It is traditional."

Loki Laufeyson's smile was a knife slash. "Perhaps I would have been better suited to Jotunheim after all."

"Perhaps before you killed us." Helblindi means the words as a reprimand, though in truth there is little animosity. Jotunheim was no true realm, not since the Aesir War. That the Bifrost had slain thousands meant so little when those thousands had been counted among the living shades of an empire in ruins. Though, as Jotunheim's new -- uncontested -- ruler, he had to make clear what was unacceptable. 

Loki, though, nodded, looking perversely pleased with himself. "Perhaps before I did that."

"You understand, of course... _Laufeyson_... that you will not be included in thoughts of succession."

"So cruel... Little brother." Loki turned his head to follow Helblindi's path around him.

"You are not my family." Finally a cloud passed through those mocking red eyes. Helblindi almost paused. Had the little misshapen thing wanted to be counted a brother of Helblindi's heart? No. There was something else behind that look. "If you had been, then your murder of my father would have been an easier burden to carry. As it is, I am bound to punish you, for taking the privilege that should have been mine."

Loki shivered, and Aesir affectation which had Helblindi's heart beating harder than it should. "Punish me?" he purred. "Whatever will you do to me?"

"I should kill you." Helblindi conjured a blade of ice, thin and more delicate than those conjured in the heat of a battle, sharper and keener pressed to the throat of a kinslayer uninvited in Helblindi's court. There was no nervousness in Loki's eyes at the threat.

"Is there no other revenge you would sooner take on my body?" Helblindi's gaze betrayed him, running down the slight form in front of him. Loki grinned and slowly licked his lips. "I thought so. I have heard stories, Brother dear, of how the Jotnar treat lost Aesir lambs in their land. Perhaps this would be more pleasing to you?"

As Helblindi watched, a pale colour spread out from the point of his blade, draining away the indigo of Loki's skin. The tribal markings smoothed away leaving soft pristine planes of skin. The red in Loki's eyes softened and turned to white and green. And his lips were deep, deep red.

His tongue, when it snaked out to wet those lips, was pink, and Helblindi couldn't stop himself. It was the best decision he could make, as king of his realm. Though nobody would see it, it was his duty to debase the Aesir dog who had killed his King and Father. His hand shot to Loki's neck and he barely had time to register the greed in the little one's eyes as he pushed him down into the snow.

He ripped at Loki's clothing carelessly. It was like handling a child, his hands seeming enormous against Loki's tiny body. One hand fit effortlessly around his throat to hold him in place as the other roamed over his flesh, tearing away the thin rags he wore and depositing them useless on the ground. Helblindi didn't waste time, but brought one finger to the entrance between Loki's legs. It was tight, so tight and dry enough that Helblindi drew out and wet his finger in snow to try again. Not for too long, though as his cock was hard enough to escape the loincloth with every other motion of his hips. He lined himself up quickly and pushed in.

Loki, writhing under him, completely overwhelmed by Helblindi's greater strength and size, gasped loudly. Helblindi thought he heard him sob, but all he could see was the top of the Aesir's head as he buried his face in his chest, and then all he could see was stars and bursting light. It was so tight, so fucking hot. 

There was nothing, no natural juices to ease his way -- probably some facet of the Aesir form Loki wore -- and Helblindi was obliged to pull out twice in order to force himself deeper. At last, his hips met the skin of his older brother's thighs, and Helblindi could look down and admire the sight. His own dark blue skin against Loki's almost-white, and the stark smears of blood on them both. Loki was gulping for breath under him, his body moving, but pinned by Helblindi's superior weight and his hands on Loki's hips and his cock buried to the hilt in his tight little hole. Helblindi gloried in it. Then with a roar, he began to fuck.

He wasn't gentle. He wasn't careful. He took his pleasure at a demanding pace. His little older brother writhed under him, his back arched like sin, his head thrown back. He was moaning, actually moaning, like he was being pleasured by this too. Helblindi could see madness in his smile, something unhinged and desperate in his bright green eyes as he whispered obscenities.

"Yes--" he hissed in a strangled voice, "Overcome me. Brother. _Brother,_ unmake me! Debase me, disgrace... haah! Take your revenge on me! Fuck! It hurts, you're breaking me apart!"

The fervent words spilled from his mouth as if unbidden, and they were bloodsoaked and hoarse with pain. But still that smile and those wide hungry eyes. His hands were scratching for purchase up Helblindi's chest and over his shoulders and Helblindi pulled out of him suddenly. His hands encircling the small hips, he flipped his older brother onto his stomach, pulled his body up as far as it would go and slid back in. Though Helblindi was on his knees, Loki was forced to half stand to make up the size difference. And this time he was easier to enter, as the blood helped to lubricate Helblindi's way.

The better to feel just how hot his body was. Helblindi pounded into him without mercy, and it was like lying in the lap of a fire. He put his hand on the back of Loki's head, shoved his face down into the snow and ignored his struggles because he could ignore them. Loki was so weak, and Helblindi was strong, and Loki would just _take it_.

He spent himself in Loki's body with a howl of satisfaction, and pulled out to fall back on the ground behind him. Released, Loki fell down to his knees. There was a spreading stain of red on the snow under him and Helblindi could see his own seed leaking out. After a moment gasping for breath Loki shifted, and Helblindi watched in fascination as his hand came to his own dick. Still on his hands and knees, his backside in the air as Helblindi had set him, Loki thrust into the palm of his hand, moaning softly, helplessly until he spilled over himself. Only then did he collapse onto his side in the blood soaked snow.

Helblindi twitched his loincloth back into place and crawled over to Loki's prone form. It had happened so quickly, from the moment Loki had presented himself here in the snowfields, to accusation, decision, completion. He sighed, letting the lust and adrenaline seep from his bones. "What will I do with you, Brother?" he asked.

It was a rhetorical question, but it stirred Loki into action. He lifted himself to lean on one elbow, and the skin of his body returned to a normal blue. He fixed Helblindi with a red eyed stare. "What will you do with me?" he asked coldly. "I'm not your brother, Laufeyson. Not yours."

Helblindi was about to make some reply, when Loki vanished under him in a gust of icy wind. Helblindi reached for him, but of course, there was nothing there.


End file.
